Unos pequeños detalles
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Serie de pequeños One Shots de esta pareja hermosa, pero problemática que no tendrán un seguimiento en cada historia.
1. 1

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 _ **1.**_

—¿Qué tal este color? —Preguntaba Ranma mostrando una muestra en papel del color que sugería.

—No es muy fuerte. —Respondió Akane con una mueca.

—¿Y este?

—No me gusta. —Arrugo el ceño.

Ranma bufo y se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Miraba a la chica arrugando el ceño y ella se dio cuenta.

—No es para que te enojes, Ranma. —Dijo Akane. —Además, ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Aún es muy pronto.

Ranma camino y se sentó en la cama de Akane sin dejar de estar molesto.

—Pero después no tendremos tiempo. —Contesto.

—Si es por la graduación, todavía habrá tiempo antes de que llegue. —Giro la silla de su escritorio para verlo de frente.

Ranma se levantó, zapateo el piso y salió de la habitación.

—Ash, idiota. —Giro la silla para recargarse en su escritorio.

Miro nuevamente las muestras de color y suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser muy impaciente? Se levantó y tomo el pedazo de papel con el color y salió de su habitación. Antes de deslizar la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, él se adelantó y miro a su prometida con la misma cara de enojo.

—¿Me ibas a buscar no? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de burla.

—¡Claro que no! —Se defendió rápidamente. —Iba por agua.

—Aja, sí. —No le creía mucho.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunto Ranma evitando verla por vergüenza.

—Yo no lo negare. —Dijo Akane con tranquilidad. —Hace tiempo que deje esas boberías de niños.

—¡No me trates como niño! —Exclamo Ranma más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

—Pues pareces, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que ya deberías comportarte con madurez. —Opino Akane. —Además, vine para decirte que elijo este color. —Mostro la tarjeta de papel.

—Pero yo quería este. —Dijo mostrando uno que saco de su bolsillo.

—¡¿Aun había más?! —Exclamo Akane. —¡Ese no me lo había mostrado!

—Yo había elegido este desde antes. —Dijo Ranma viendo el trozo de papel.

—¡Si lo habías elegido perdí mi tiempo en esto! —Dijo alzando la voz. En verdad se desesperaba con todo esto.

—¿Cómo dices que pierdes el tiempo en esto? —Exploto Ranma. —¡Me dices que no soy maduro y tu sales con estas boberías!

—¡No tiene eso nada que ver! —Le quito el pedazo de papel. —Además, ¿Por qué te empeñas en escoger el azul? —Dijo mirando el papel con un cuadro de color azul claro.

—¡¿Y tú el amarillo o verde?! —Dijo quitándole el papel que tenía Akane de color amarillo.

—¡Porque aún no sabemos si es niño o niña! —Contesto Akane. —Apenas tengo un mes y todavía falta mucho para saber que es, por eso te digo que esperemos más para elegir el color del cuarto de nuestro hijo.

—¡Es que yo lo quiero hacer ahora! —Contesto alzando más la voz.

—Ni siquiera tenemos un cuarto. —Zapateo Akane, estaba a punto de golpear a su prometido.

—Usaremos el tuyo y tú te vendrás a mi cuarto. —Dijo una opción.

—Así de fácil, ¿No? —Gruño Akane.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamo Ranma. —No podemos seguir con esto. ¡Bien esperare a que sepamos que es! ¿Contenta?

Akane tenía una mirada seria, ya que estaba a la defensiva y después suspiro dándole a entender a Ranma que estaba calmada.

—Perdón, esto me tiene estresada, aun no le decimos a nuestros padres de esto y eso me tiene así.

—Esa es una excusa, así es tu carácter. —Susurro Ranma para sí mismo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Gruño Akane agravando su voz.

—Nada. —Sonrió con nervios.

—Debemos comportarnos con más madurez ¿De acuerdo? —Sonrió Akane levantando su mano.

—Por nuestro hijo. —Respondió chocando su mano con la de Akane.

Se miraron un rato sin quitar sus manos y con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto que es niño y si lo es, tú te levantaras por un mes cuando llore. —Sonrió Akane mostrando el papel de color azul.

—Te apuesto que es niña y si lo es, tú te levantaras. —Sonrió Ranma mostrando el papel de color rosa que saco de su bolsillo.

* * *

 _ **Si, muy maduros jaja Un pequeño detalle como dice el título. Serán pequeñas historias que iré publicando no muy seguido, pero haré lo posible para que así sea, por lo menos uno a la semana ;)**_

 _ **Saludos y besos, nos leemos a la próxima :)**_


	2. 2

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 **2.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, viéndola. Era inevitable no verla. Siempre estuvo para ella y siempre veló por ella, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que podía dañarla. Solo que ahora tenía a un monstruo pervertido que la espiaba mientras se cambiaba. ¿Cómo le sucedió esto a Ranma Saotome? Todo comenzó un día en el que salía del dojo y por lo sudado que estaba, decidió irse a bañar, sin embargo al estar en el cuarto de lavado y quitándose su camisa escucho un ruido dentro del baño.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y fue cuando agrando los ojos. Estaba su prometida con una diminuta toalla poniéndose crema en sus piernas. Miraba como pasaba sus manos por una de sus piernas. Hacía que casi derramara sangre, no debía seguir viendo esto. Se iba alejar, pero por un descuido de Akane se le cayó la toalla y agrando aún más los ojos y ahora si derramo sangre. Podía ver su formado trasero, ya que ella se enderezo y recogió la toalla. Su espalda estaba delineada a la perfección y la curvatura del final de ella e inicio de su trasero era perfecto.

¿Desde cuándo ella se volvió más hermosa y deseable? Cuando vio que salía, busco rápido escondite. Al ver que ella salió, pudo respirar tranquilamente, aunque su mente fue afectada por completo desde entonces.

Después de eso, hacia lo posible para verla nuevamente y así encontró momentos. Incluso llego a meter mano como lo hacía ahora debajo de su cama en donde estaba a su vista todo esplendor de su hermoso cuerpo. Al ver que se fue, espero un momento más y salió por la ventana. Rápidamente camino al baño ya que necesitaba uno con urgencia.

Él se lavaba sentado en una silla bajita y pequeña. Se sentía más calmado y hacia lo posible por no recordar lo visto en estos días.

Sin embargo, unos ojos cafés oscuro lo miraba con la puerta entreabierta. Akane lo espiaba mientras veía como se pasaba el shampoo en su cabello. ¿Ahora como llego Akane a estas circunstancias? Todo comenzó un día que iba a entrenar en el dojo y miro que estaba Ranma, ya estaba por entrar cuando vio que se quitó su camisa y vio ese pecado de cuerpo. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa manera, se escondió cuando se dio la vuelta. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto más deseable? Miraba como practicaba, lanzando golpes al aire y el sudor recorriendo ese bello pecho de hombre que tenía ante sus ojos.

Definitivamente era muy afortunada de tener ese hombre como prometido y podía disfrutarlo cuando sea, no como quisiera, pero tenía sus momentos. Desde entonces sucedía esto. El chico se puso de pie y dejo al descubierto ante sus ojos esa parte masculina que miraba por primera vez. Se quedó con la boca abierta, ahora sí, ya no resistía. Tenía que hacer algo de manera rápida.

Un rato después estaba cada uno en su habitación pensando el uno al otro. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a esa persona de esa manera? No será fácil decía Ranma, pensará que solo la quiere para eso cuando no era así. La amaba con locura y quería estar con ella para siempre.

Akane pensaba que si se lanzaba a él de esa manera diría que era una mujer fácil y no quería eso. Quería estar con él para siempre definitivamente. Akane abrió la puerta y vio como Ranma salía de su habitación. Algo que también había hecho era entrar a su habitación, tomar una de sus camisas y olerlas. Era deliciosa su aroma y hacia que lo deseara más. Quería estar impregnada de ese olor en todo su cuerpo, iba a meterla en su cajón antes de que llegara cuando visualizo algo gris que brillaba. Agrando los ojos y la furia comenzó. Era una bolsita de condón. ¿Con quién lo usaba? ¡No lo podía creer! Se puso de pie con el paquetito y fue cuando entro Ranma.

Él chico se asombró de verla en su cuarto. Iba a reclamarle, pero vio lo que tenía en la mano y no evito sonrojarse.

—¿Me puedes explicar esto? —Pregunto Akane furiosa.

La explicación era que si llegara el momento estaría preparado.

—Es un condón, por si no lo sabias. —Contesto Ranma.

—¡Ya sé que es un condón idiota! —Grito. —Debes de disfrutar tus momentos de placer con las otras, ¿No?

—¡No es lo que estas pensando! —Se defendió Ranma.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que piense de esto?

Ranma empezó a morderse el labio y exploto.

—¡Lo compre para ti! —Confeso Ranma sin pensarlo. Después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo.

Akane agrando los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y roja como tomate.

—He estado espiándote desnuda, ya no me importa esconder esto. —Dijo Ranma con firmeza. —Si quieres pegarme haz…

Se quedó callado porque un beso torpe y mojado lo silencio. No lo creía, pero después de unos segundos correspondió el beso y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin lastimarla. Se besaron con más desesperación y terminaron por aprender como besar a la persona que más amaba. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

—Yo también te he estado espiando. —Sonrió Akane. —Eres el hombre más deseable que jamás he visto.

—Y tú eres la mujer que invade mis sueños pervertidos. —Sonrió Ranma haciendo que caminara hacia atrás para acostarla en el futon y comenzar a devorarla.

Empezó a desnudarla y antes de que comenzara la diversión…

—Tienes más de uno ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Akane alzando la mano con el condón en la mano. —Porque… no quedare satisfecha con solo una vez.

* * *

 _ **Pues salió uno de mi mente pensando subir otro hasta la otra semana y uno muy pervertido jajaja. Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews y me dio gusto que les haya gustado la primera mini historia y espero que esta también les agrade n.n Saludos y besos n.n**_


	3. 3

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 **3.**

Akane veía el microondas esperando que la bolsa de palomitas se inflara. Faltaba un minuto para que terminara, al final se decidió y acerco una silla y se sentó recargándose de sus brazos y acostándose en la mesa para mirar más de cerca. Después miro de reojo y la tetera en donde preparaba té aun no hervía. Aun no era buena en la cocina a pesar de que ha estado practicando, incluso diría que a progresado y mucho, aunque para Ranma no era mucho.

Mientras pensaba en eso, el microondas termino y justo en el momento la tercera comenzó a sonar. Puso las palomitas en un recipiente, sirvió el té en un vaso y saco unas pastillas de un cajón. Primero llevo eso y dejo las palomitas. Lo puso en la mesa en donde Ranma tenía la cabeza acostada y mirando la televisión. Levanto la cabeza, tenía la nariz roja y una manta alrededor.

—Ya era hora. —Hablo Ranma mormado.

La gripa lo estaba matando, no podía dormir en la noche y tampoco tenía fuerzas para entrenar y cada vez sentía que estaba perdiendo forma por culpa de ella. Apenas y pudo pararse para ver la televisión, ya que estaba muy aburrido y no podía seguir en un solo sitio por más tiempo.

—No te pongas tan exigente. —Gruño Akane porque no le gustaba cuando se comportaba así. —No es mi culpa que te enfermaras.

—Fue culpa de ella. —Señalo a su hija que estaba a un lado.

—Sí, siempre me echan la culpa de todo. —Dijo la niña de cinco años que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

—Mi amor, ahorita te traeré té. —Sonrió Akane viendo a su hija que se parecía a Ranma, solo que con el cabello negro largo y lacio.

—Yo quiero mis palomitas. —Contesto la niña.

—Yo sí quiero té, mamá. —Dijo un niño pequeño que también se parecía a Ranma, pero tenía el cabello corto y pelirrojo, además de que estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermana y padre.

Akane suspiro y fue a la cocina.

—No puedes comer palomitas. —Comento Ranma viendo a su hija.

—Tú no estás en condiciones para decirme lo que debo de comer. —Respondió la niña.

—Soy tu padre. —Gruño Ranma. —Nada cambia si estoy enfermo.

—Sí, pero estas tan débil para corretearnos, incluso tal vez ni nos puedas alcanzar. —Sonrió el niño.

—Jejejeje. —Dijeron los dos niños burlándose de su padre.

Ranma gruño, incluso sus propios hijos se reían de él.

—¿No dirás nada para defenderte? —Pregunto la niña.

—Lo que pasa es que esta tan enfermo que ni siquiera piensa. —Comento el niño.

—De por sí, no piensa. —Sonrió la niña.

—Jejejeje. —Rieron los niños.

—Ya verán cuando me recupere y los haré correr por cuarenta minutos más en el dojo. —Amenazo Ranma levantando su cabeza.

—Sí, pero no sabes con que te metes papá. —Hablo el niño.

—Solo somos niños de cinco años. —Hablo la niña.

—Si nos lastimas, mamá se enojará contigo. —Le recordó el niño lo cruel que puede ser Akane.

Ranma se quedó serio, era cierto, ellos eran su adoración.

—No puedes contra gemelos. —Dijo la niña. —Somos listos.

—Jejejeje. —Rieron los niños.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a mamá. —Se defendió Ranma.

—Entonces ¿Por qué corres cuando ella te cocina algo? —Pregunto el niño.

—Porque…

—Porque te pegara, además vomitaras y te ira peor. —Respondió la niña.

—Lo que significa que si le tienes miedo. —Dijo el niño.

—Eres un cobarde. —Comento la niña.

—Jejejeje. —Rieron nuevamente los niños.

—¡Yo no soy un cobarde! —Grito Ranma.

—Pero si eres idiota. —Dijeron ambos niños. —Jejejeje.

—Su madre hace lo que yo le pida, porque me quiere más a mí que a ustedes. —Dijo Ranma. —Yo fui primero y si quiero que los amarre y los sumerja en el estanque me apoyara porque esa tonta enamorada está a mis pies. —Sonrió egocéntricamente.

Akane voltio el plato de palomitas y se lo echo a Ranma, pegando el fondo a su cabeza con mucha fuerza.

—Haces eso y me divorcio. —Advirtió Akane.

—Con esto comprobamos que papá es más idiota de lo que pensábamos. —Dijo el niño.

—Y la gripe lo empeora más. —Aporto la niña.

—Jejejeje. —Rieron viendo a su padre caer en la mesa nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Jejejeje, ok no XD jajaja ya les debía el de esta semana ;) Saludos y besos.**_


	4. 4

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 **4.**

Akane tenía arrugado el ceño mientras miraba a ese animal que en si no tenía la culpa, pero verlo en manos de su prometido y saber de dónde proviene no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Ambos estaban en la cocina y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No es necesario que te pongas así. —Se quejo Ranma. —No pude rechazarlo. No tengo la culpa.

—Sí, pero el hecho que te lo haya regalado Ukyo hace que no me agrade. —Contesto Akane con una mueca.

—¡Vamos Akane! —Exclamo Ranma dejando el recipiente en la mesa. —¡Es un pez! —Señalo Ranma al pequeño pez de color rojo que nadaba en una pequeña pecera de vidrio.

—¡Pero sigo sin entender por qué te lo regalo Ukyo! —Exploto Akane.

—Dijo que se lo regalo un cliente porque al parecer le agradaba Ukyo. —Empezó a explicar lo que le conto su amiga.

—Claro y debiste haberte puesto celoso porque alguien le regalo un pez. —Dijo en un tono celosa.

—Déjame terminar. —Grito Ranma. —Me dijo que no pudo rechazarlo, pero no tiene tiempo para hacerse cargo de él y por eso me lo dio.

—¡¿Y tú desde cuando cuidas animales?! —Pregunto Akane aun enojada. —Sé te olvidará darle de comer y morirá.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamo Ranma zapateando. —¿Tan idiota me crees?

—No es necesario afirmar algo que ya sabes. —Sonrió Akane.

—Mira Akane ya me estas…—Gruño Ranma, pero debía de calmarse.

—Si te das cuenta es una cadenita, el hombre que le regalo el pez a Ukyo estaba interesado en ella y después te lo regala porque está enamorada de ti, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

—No. —Negó Ranma. —Pero eso no tiene nada que ver y que te quede claro que no me voy a deshacer del pez.

—Ahhh. —Grito Akane haciendo berrinche.

La chica se fue, dejando a Ranma solo con el pez. Tomo el recipiente y la siguió, pero se topó con Nabiki en el pasillo.

—¿Y ese pez? —Pregunto Nabiki.

—Me lo regalaron. —Contesto Ranma.

—¿Fue algunas de tus prometidas?

Ranma no respondió, pero para Nabiki fue un sí.

—Eso explica porque mi hermana se fue enojada. —Señalo Nabiki.

—¿Tan mal se ve que me hayan regalado un pez? —Pregunto Ranma pensando que Akane se enojó por algo ridículo.

—Dependiendo de quien viene. —Contesto Nabiki y se fue.

Ranma suspiro. Subió y toco la puerta del cuarto de Akane. Al ver que no la abrió, no le importo y entro. Ahí la vio sentada en su escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres idiota? —Gruño Akane.

—Que genio. —Comento Ranma.

—Y lo peor de todo es que aun traes a ese estúpido pez. —Grito molesta viendo al animal.

—En primera no me dejaste terminar y quiero decirte algo desde que te mostré al pez y que no quisiste escuchar. —Dijo Ranma.

Akane se calmó. Vio que dejo el pez en el escritorio y camino hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¡No me dejaras a ese pez! —Señalo Akane.

—Te lo voy a dar. —Decidió Ranma.

—¡Pero si te…!

—¡Ya se! —Exclamo Ranma viéndola a los ojos. —Pero tienes razón, no me podré hacer cargo del pez y contigo estará en buenas manos y no se lo regales a otro, porque pobrecito, no tiene la culpa de la gente loca que le toco.

Cerro la puerta de golpe y Akane apretó los ojos. Voltio y miro al pez, pero en eso recordó lo que dijo, es como una cadenita. El hombre se lo regalo a Ukyo porque le interesaba, Ukyo se lo regalo a Ranma porque está enamorada de él y su prometido… No evito sonrojarse, se tapó la boca, pero después sonrió. Se enojó por algo tan ridículo y él desde un principio pensó en ella. Se sentó nuevamente y observaba al pez con una sonrisa.

—Te llamare Bobo.

* * *

 _ **De hecho, mi pez se llama Eugenio y es rojo jajaja. No había publicado uno la semana pasada, cuando no andas inspirada y sin tiempo pasa :p Saludos y besos n.n**_


	5. 5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 _ **Precaución: Esta mini historia contiene material un poco subido de tono y… espero que les guste :p**_

* * *

 _ **5.**_

Un día después de clase, Akane habría su casillero para sacar sus zapatos, sin embargo, vio un papel doblado y ella no había dejado nada además de sus zapatos. Lo abrió y venia escrita la palabra _T_. Akane hizo una mueca porque no entendía. Normalmente se ponía cartas de amor, pero no algo así. Aunque cartas de amor... Miro a su prometido que estaba en su casillero y se dijo, eso jamás recibiría de él.

Al siguiente día, al final del día Akane hacia la misma rutina de siempre y había otro papel, lo desdobló y estaba la palabra _U_. Akane seguía sin entender eso, hasta parecía uno de esos programas infantiles en donde la palabra del día era tal.

Volvió a suceder lo mismo los siguientes días, hasta tener varias palabras. Estaba en su habitación y tenía las hojas pequeñas por orden en las que apareció. Juntándolas era _Tu eres_.

—Entonces, ¿Qué soy? — Se dijo así misma.

—Eres fea.

Akane se asustó y atrás estaba Ranma que observaba los papelitos.

—Idiota ¡Me asustaste! —Grito parándose de su silla,

—Que agresiva. —Gruño Ranma.

—¡Tu empezaste! Además, me dijiste fea.

—¿Y no digo la verdad? —Sonrió Ranma con burla.

—¡Ahh! —Akane le pego con una libreta. —¡Lárgate! —Lo empujo y lo saco de su cuarto.

—¡Ves que eres agresiva! —Le grito atrás de la puerta.

—¡Vete idiota! —Grito Akane.

Ranma solamente estaba aburrido y había querido hablar con ella un rato, pero viendo como lo trato lo puso triste, pero a la vez feliz por algo que noto. Se alejó y pensaría que haría esa tarde.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente encontró otro papelito en el que venía la letra _L._ Akane comenzó a estresarse porque no entendía este juego. Pero en eso se le ocurrió algo.

Al otro día, Akane salió antes y vigilaba para saber quién le dejaba esos papelitos. Se había percatado y no había tal hojita.

—Akane. —Toco alguien su hombro.

Akane se susto y vio que era una compañera.

—Gracias por pasarme las notas de ayer. —Dijo la chica entregándole el cuaderno.

—De nada. —Sonrió levemente Akane.

Escucho que alguien cerro con fuerza un casillero. Fue al suyo y se maldijo porque ahí estaba el papel del día con la letra _O_.

—¡AHHH! ¡Maldición! —Maldijo.

* * *

Los siguientes días, ya no le importo y dejo los papeles ahí. Hasta que se fue amotinando. Sin embargo, un día, había una carta. La abrió y estaba escrito…

 _Toma los papelitos y juntas las palabras. Sigue ignorándolos y le pasara algo a lo que más quieres en la vida… y créeme… se lo que más quieres._

Akane tembló, pero a la vez se sonrojo porque podía saber que era lo que más quería. Vio de reojo y estaba Ranma tomando sus zapatos. Agarro rápidamente los papelitos y los guardo en su maletín.

—Vámonos. —Dijo Ranma.

—Si. —Contesto con nervios y se adelantó caminando con velocidad.

Ranma se quedó extrañado, la miro muy rara. Como si algo le asustara. No le tomo importancia y la siguió.

Nuevamente en su habitación, junto los papelitos restantes y los junto con los otros.

 _Tu eres lo mejor qu…_

No era tonta, hasta pensaba que tal vez era una forma rara, infantil y siniestra de una declaración amorosa. Pero, ¿Cómo supo que lo que más quería era Ranma? No evito sonrojarse porque no sabía si era a lo que se refería esa persona. La letra que seguía, era la _E_. Era más que obvio.

No le tomo importancia y siguió ignorándolos porque eso era más que una babosada y además de que era imposible que le hiciera daño a Ranma, después de todo nadie sabía del gran amor que le tenía.

Una semana y media después, se enteró que Ranma estaba en la enfermería. Akane puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Ranma con el tobillo lastimado.

—No me veas así, marimacho. —Se quejó Ranma sentado en la camilla.

—¡Cállate bobo! —Se quejó. —¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Jugaba futbol y me tropecé. —Contesto. —Aunque estuvo raro, porque al momento de caer sentí como un hilo. En fin, solo es imaginación mía.

Akane estaba temblando, esa persona cumplió su amenaza. Salió corriendo dejando a Ranma solo. Llego a su casillero y vio una carta.

 _Te lo advertí y cumplí. Sigue ignorando esto y seguirás tú._

Akane tembló porque ahora sabia de lo que era capaz. Sin embargo, percibió algo. Miro de reojo y vio a Xiam Pu como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo. Miraba al fondo del pasillo y caminaba con lentitud queriendo salir de ahí. Al voltear se asustó al ver a Akane enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Pregunto Akane.

—Yo no haber hecho nada. —Se defendió rápidamente.

—¿Y quién dijo que habías hecho algo? —Sonrió.

Xiam Pu se tensó y estaba más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Akane miro que tenía en la mano un papelito y parecía a los que le dejaban. Se lo quito y lo abrió y era una O.

—¡¿Tu eres quien me has puesto esto?! —Pregunto Akane molesta y señalando el papel.

—¡No! —Negó Xiam Pu. —Se lo quite a Ranma hace unos momentos.

Akane agrando los ojos. Era imposible que haya sido él porque se lastimo, al menos de que… él estuviera mintiendo. Akane exploto y regreso a la enfermería.

—¡Akane no ir! —Exclamo Xiam Pu con pánico. —Está bajo un hechizo que le di hace días y ser peligroso. No poder dar antídoto. — Dijo mostrando la botella pequeña.

Akane no le hizo caso y entro a la enfermería, Ranma no estaba y se preocupó, pero alguien le tapó le boca y la acostó en la camilla. Era Ranma y estaba con una mirada de preocupación.

—¡¿Por qué viniste?! —Dijo Ranma con desesperación.

Akane hacia ruidos porque no podía hablar.

—Xiam Pu me dijo lo que me pasa. —Dijo Ranma y Akane sentía como temblaba su mano que estaba en su boca. —Si fui lo de los papelitos, pero por más que no quería, lo hacía.

Akane pestañaba, pero ya comenzaba a preocuparse porque no entendía nada.

—Esa pócima era para que me comportara como un acosador porque quería que yo la violarla, pero no pude porque no me interesa. Pero…

Akane sintió como Ranma bajaba su mano a su pierna hasta el final del vestido y se metió para acariciar su piel y al sentirlo Akane se estremeció.

—Perdón Akane, pero ya no aguanto. —Decía con cierto miedo.

Ranma acerco su boca a su cuello y la beso como también mordió. Akane agrando los ojos y a la vez suspiro al sentir su toque en su piel. Él no dejaba de acariciarla por debajo de la falda y una mano se fue hasta su seno derecho y al estrujarlo gimió, pero en su boca porque Ranma metió su lengua a la boca de su prometida y Akane no resistió más y correspondió.

Sin embargo, sentía que Ranma hacia el esfuerzo por quitarse, pero no lo lograba porque estaba acariciándola sin parar. Por más que ella quisiera, él no lo hacía porque quisiera estar con ella, sino por un estúpido hechizo. Pensaba en eso, mientras el levantaba su falda y pudo sentir lo duro y preparado que estaba. Comenzó a balancearse en ella y Akane estaba a punto de ceder a sus caricias.

Comenzó a desabrocharle la parte de arriba de su uniforme y paso su mano a la espalda de ella sin dejar de moverse y deslizo el cierre y lo bajo hasta dejarlo en la cintura de la chica y ver su sostén. Ranma no espero y lo subió y pudo verlos. Acerco su boca para chupar y morder la cima de ellos y Akane gimió al sentir su boca. Bajaba nuevamente su mano hacia abajo y bajo sus bragas un poco y metió su mano para acariciarla su zona sur. Akane se alarmo, pero no podía hacer nada por más que quisiera. Escucho como él se desabrochaba su pantalón y fue cuando entro en pánico.

Miro a Xiam Pu en el aire arriba de ellos y lanzo los polvos y Akane aprovecho para quitárselo. Pero no quiso ver y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se volvía a vestir antes de salir de la enfermería.

* * *

En la noche, en su habitación ella estaba en su escritorio y junto las últimas palabras sin dejar de llorar por lo que paso.

 _Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

—Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. —Suspiro Akane.

—Y es cierto.

Akane agrando los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Ranma la estaba viendo con preocupación, pero también con culpa porque se sentía un idiota por lo que paso.

—Perdóname yo…

—No. —Interrumpió Akane. —Fue culpa de Xiam Pu.

Ranma apretaba los puños, no podía quedarse así. Se lanzó a ella y la beso, dejándola asombrada y con los ojos abiertos.

—Me gusto estar así contigo…—Susurro Ranma separándose un poco de sus labios. —Aunque fuera un hechizo, te quiero. —Confeso.

Así de la nada metía su lengua y acariciaba la de ella. Correspondió a su beso y lo abrazo. Así se quedaron un buen rato, solo se separaban cuando les faltaba el aire y continuaban hasta que sus labios quedaron adoloridos y… sus cuerpos agotados.

* * *

 _ **Si, termino un poco raro, pero es esta época en los que extrañamente me leo One Shot de mangas shojo :p Gracias por sus comentarios, Saludos y besos n.n**_


	6. 6

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 _ **6.**_

 _ **(Ranma y los gemelos "Parte 2")**_

Ranma sentía toda la sangre en su cabeza y como no iba ser así. Sus queridos hijos que son unos gemelos malvados lo tenían amarrado de una rama de un árbol con la cabeza hacia abajo.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamo Ranma. —¡Suéltenme ahora y les prometo que hoy no entrenaremos y los llevare a comer okonomiyakis!

—Si vamos, mamá se enojará. —Contesto su hija.

—La verdad no sé porque se enoja mamá si tu amiga es muy bonita. —Comento el niño.

—No más bonita que tu mamá. —Contesto Ranma.

—Igual le dijiste bonita. —Sonrió la niña.

—Jejeje. —Se rieron los niños.

—Mald…—Ranma intento calmarse. —Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieren para que me suelten?

Los gemelos se pusieron a pensar.

—¡Ser nuestro esclavo! —Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué! —Exclamo Ranma arrugando el ceño. —¡Ni en broma!

—Entonces le mostraremos una foto a mamá donde estas con esa china de cuerpo bonito. —Dijo el niño.

—¡¿Qué foto?! —Pregunto Ranma.

—Veníamos de la escuela y te vimos abrazada de esa fea china. —Gruño la niña.

—Que linda, te pusiste celosa de papá. —Sonrió Ranma con burla y eso que ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! —Negó la niña.

El niño mostro la foto.

—¿Esperen? —Pregunto Ranma porque había algo que no cuadraba. —¿Cómo tomaron la foto?

—No lo entrego un hombre raro vestido de ninja. —Respondió el niño.

—Sasuke. —Gruño Ranma.

—¿Entonces papá? —Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa malvada.

—Bien, acepto. —Se rindió Ranma.

—Jejeje. —Se rieron los niños.

—Solo que…—Dijo el niño. —Primero…

Agarro una espada de madera y la niña también lo hizo y sonrieron con maldad.

—¡Te usaremos de piñata! —Gritaron los niños con emoción.

—¡Qué! —Exclamo Ranma.

Los gemelos comenzaron a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas y esa fuerza era demasiado, no había duda de que eran sus hijos. Afortunadamente aun no brincaban porque de haber sido así estuviera perdido. El niño le pego en un lugar bastante doloroso para Ranma y la niña comenzó a reírse que ella le pego nuevamente ahí y así fue varias veces porque parecía que era su punto débil.

Ranma pensaba que se quedaría sin poder tener más hijos o complacer a su esposa. ¿Hijos? Estaba asustado con la idea porque no quería a otros demonios parecidos o peores que los gemelos. No era que no los quisiera, los amaba y daría su vida por ellos, pero llegaba a un punto máximo en donde no podía más. Con toda la fuerza que tenia se levantó y sus manos llegaron a la cuerda y la desato. El tener la mayoría de la sangre de su cuerpo en su cabeza hacia que no tuviera la suficiente fuerza, de no haber sido así desde cuando pudo haberse desatado del árbol.

Los niños se hicieron para atrás al ver a su padre de pie y con una sonrisa malvada y eso les provoco miedo.

—Papá. —Hablo el niño. —Fue una broma.

—Si, papi. —Dijo la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Recuerda que soy tu niña consentida. —Hizo puchero.

Ranma al ver sus ojos de borreguito se le ablando el corazón.

—Cómo puedo regañarlos si hacen esas caras. —Dijo Ranma con ternura.

—Papá. —Dijeron los gemelos y lo abrazaron.

Sin embargo, los gemelos sonrieron con maldad y se vieron de reojo. Pero, Ranma también sonrió con maldad. No era tonto, ya se la han aplicado y desgraciadamente ha caído y se las vio negras. Estaban por jalarle la trenza y la niña iba a sacar un chile que encontró en la cocina y metérselo en la boca para que sufriera. Pero Ranma se adelantó y cuando sintió el jalón, él los agarro de los tobillos y los volteo boca abajo.

—Ahora es mi turno. —Sonrió Ranma.

Después de unos minutos, ambos niños estaban colgados de la rama del árbol mientras Ranma reía viendo sus rostros de mal humor.

—¿Pensaron que podía ganarle a papá? —Pregunto Ranma con burla. —No, ya no caeré en sus juegos.

—Casi lo logramos hermana mayor. —Dijo el niño a su hermana.

—Je…je…je. —Dijeron como mucha flojera.

—Esta vez gane y ahora harán lo que yo les diga ¿Por qué? Soy su padre y me deben de obedecer y así será a partir de ahora. —Seguía Ranma. —Es más, me da ganas de dejarlos ahí todo el día para que aprendan a no meterse conmigo.

Los niños comenzaron a llorar.

—Ni llorando me van a convencer, niños del demonio. —Dejo en claro.

Sin embargo, recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza. Akane tenía un surten en la mano que recién había comprado, pero parece que lo estreno de otra manera a como la había pensado.

—¡Mamá! —Sollozaban los niños.

—¡¿Qué les haces?! —Grito Akane.

Ranma se levantaba del suelo con una mano en la cabeza.

—¡Le estoy dando su merecido por desafiarme! —Contesto Ranma.

—¡Pero son niños de cinco años! —Grito Akane. —¡No los puedes hacer eso!

—¡Pero ellos me hicieron lo mismo hace rato! ¡Me tuvieron amarrado en el árbol! —Explico Ranma.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si son niños! ¡No creo que seas tan idiota para dejarte que lo hicieran!

—Si lo es mamá porque no es cierto lo que dice. —Dijo la niña sin dejar de llorar.

—Mi amor. —Dijo Akane y rápidamente los bajo.

Los gemelos la abrazaron sin dejar de llorar, pero después miraron a Ranma y sonrieron con maldad.

Se le salto una vena en la cabeza, fingía los muy… aunque no era novedad eso.

—Niños tengo que hablar con su padre. —Sonrió Akane separándose de ellos.

Los niños se fueron corriendo no sin antes hacerle miradas a Ranma y él se las devolvió.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —Insulto Akane. —Yo que venía feliz porque tenía que decirte algo.

Ranma pestaño.

—No importa. —Sonrió Akane. —Esta noticia de igual manera no puede arruinarse con tus idioteces. ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!

—¡Qué! —Grito Ranma y de repente paso por su mente varios niños incluso sus gemelos haciéndole la vida imposible.

Los gemelos miraban desde lejos con un jugo de popote en la mano.

—Parece que papá está sufriendo un ataque de pánico. —Comento el niño.

—O crisis de ansiedad como también se dice. —Dijo la niña.

—Jejeje. —Rieron ambos.

—Oye ¿Y la foto? —Pregunto la niña a su hermano menor.

El niño la busco en su bolsillo y no la encontró.

—Creo que se me cayó en el…

—¡Ranma! —Grito Akane.

Los gemelos escucharon un gran estruendo y dieron por hecho que su padre recibió un golpe fatal.

—Jejeje. —Siguieron riéndose con maldad.

* * *

 _ **Jejeje… En serio me encantaron esos gemelos y sus maldades, pobre Ranma u.u Posiblemente haya una tercera parte jajaja Saludos y besos n.n**_


	7. 7

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _7._**

Akane servía el octavo platillo que había preparado con mucho esmero en la mesa. Se sentó y le sonrió a Ranma. Durante toda la mañana había estado en la cocina con varios libros de recetas e ingredientes que compro al azar porque no tenía exactamente alguna receta en particular, solamente uso su "imaginación", pero apoyándose de los libros. Aunque para Ranma no era la mejor manera para cocinar, bueno si se trata de Akane.

Miraba todos sus platillos y aunque aún no los comía tenía el estómago revuelto. Eso era toxico, era seguro. No se miraba apetecibles y además de que algunos estaban quemados. Regreso su mirada a Akane y ella le sonreía.

—Solo diré una cosa, si como esto quedaras viuda. —Dijo Ranma.

—Que grosero. —Gruñó Akane. —Al menos dale una sola probada a cada uno, si uno no te gusta sigue con el siguiente. —Sugirió Akane.

Ranma respiro profundamente. Agarró un plato y con los palillos tomó una porción de arroz. Le temblaba la mano, podía ver toda su vida en el tiempo en el que esa bolita de arroz llegaba a su boca. Él y Akane comenzaron una relación y era un hecho que se casarían en un futuro, aun así es un hecho que ella quedaría viuda porque dudaba que si no estuviera se casaría con otro… más le vale.

Pensar en eso era absurdo porque estuvo en muchas batallas en donde pudo morir y como una comida de Akane lo puede matar.

—Espera. —Detuvo Akane.

Ranma no lo pensó y le hizo caso, dejo el plato y esperaba que no volviera a tocarlo.

—Antes de esto no puedo quedarme sola, al menos que tuviéramos un hijo, así que te pido uno. —Dijo Akane con seriedad.

—¡Eres consiente que tu comida me matara! —Exclamó Ranma con las mejillas coloradas.

Akane se levantó y se fue.

—Akane no es para tanto. —Quiso detenerla.

Akane se regresó, pero a Ranma le extrañaba un poco que estuviera tranquila y no tan molesta para mandarlo a volar.

—No estoy molesta, de hecho, esta vez la probé y… no puedo saber si he mejorado porque hace mucho no había probado mi comida y como tú la comes a fuerza de tu voluntad eres el único que puede opinar.

—Lamentablemente soy el único. —Murmuro Ranma para sí mismo.

—¡Te escuche!

—Está bien, lo comeré. —Aceptó Ranma.

Regreso a su lugar y nuevamente agarró el plato. Se llevó a la boca una porción de arroz y la masticaba con una mueca.

Akane gruño porque era un exagerado, ni siquiera por ella lo hacía.

—¿Y bien?

—Está quemado y le pusiste ajo para que diera sabor ¿No? —Pregunto Ranma.

—¿Le eche ajo? —Se preguntó Akane.

Ranma suspiro y siguió con el siguiente. Cada uno tenía un sabor desagradable, aunque si había mejorado un poco, pero aún era un sabor malo. Cuando llego al octavo, Akane lo detuvo.

—Si ese último no te gusta, dejare de cocinar para siempre. —Decidió Akane con cierta tristeza.

Ranma no soportaba verla triste y más por algo que no podía lograr. Todo este tiempo le ha dicho cosas muy horribles, más horrible que su comida. El ultimo era una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Posiblemente no iba ser tan malo porque es dulce y rara vez los dulces saben malos, aunque con Akane uno no se confiaba. Agarró el tenedor y comió una porción estaba vez más grande.

Akane estaba segura que sabría horrible, como no saber que su comida era horrible. Cada cuanto que masticaba Ranma era una eternidad.

Hasta hace poco se comportaban en cierta manera como pareja, cuando estaban solos eran cariñosos y cuando no estaban solos para nada se tocaban porque además de que sus familias no sabían, no era algo que debían demostrar en todo momento. Lo que importaba era que se querían y cuando estén casados que serán en unos años podrán demostrarlo pero de manera discreta.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Akane.

Ranma dejo el plato y miro a Akane. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. No respondió y mejor la besó. Con un toque leve por un momento hasta querer profundizarlo. Era inevitable, la besaba y no quería separarse de ella y la abrazaba con cierta fuerza como lo hacía en este momento y hasta querer algo más, aunque dudaba que ella quisiera eso en este momento. Se separó de ella y se alejó.

Akane había sentido cierto sabor a chocolate cuando la besó. Por lo que supo su respuesta. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mañana cocinare más postres. —Dijo Akane.

Ranma le sonrió y la abrazo. Sentirse uno al otro era lo que más les gustaba porque se sentían amados y así era, se amaban. Solo por ahora se quedarán así y disfrutar antes de que su loca familia llegara.

* * *

 _ **Hola, hace tiempo no publicaba una pequeña historia :P Saludos. n.n**_


	8. 8

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _8._**

Ranma acomodaba una pequeña almohada en la cuna con su mano derecha, ya que tenía a su hija de tres meses en el brazo derecho, le dio un beso en su frente, la acostó con cuidado y la tapo con una pequeña cobija morada. Era la primera vez que se quedaba con ella, Akane había acompañado a Kasumi a comprar algunas cosas que ocupaba para la cena y a pesar de estar nervioso por quedarse sola con ella, no dejaría que le pasara nada. El día estaba tranquilo y parecía que nada pasara que pudiera destruir la tranquilidad de esta casa.

Ranma salió de la habitación y en unos segundos dos niños aparecieron en la orilla de la puerta mirando la cuna y después ellos se miraron a los ojos.

—Jejeje. —rieron los gemelos.

Después de unos minutos, Ranma regreso a la habitación de su hija para ver si estaba bien. Así confiaba que era, pero se asustó al no verla en su cuna. Busco desesperado en toda la habitación, ¿Dónde podrá ido? ¡Que pregunta! Es una bebé, no puede gatear, apenas y con ayuda la puede sentar. Fue cuando capto y se dio la vuelta para mirar la puerta y ahí estaban sus hijos con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está?

—No sé de qué hablas. —dijo el niño teniendo una caja de jugo con popote en la mano.

—Su hermanita no está y la tienen ustedes. ¿Dónde está? —exigió Ranma.

—No sé. —contestó ahora la niña. —Tenemos cinco años, ¿Cómo nos podremos llevar a una bebé de tres meses?

—Es imposible. —agregó el niño.

Salieron de la habitación y Ranma comenzó a buscar nuevamente. Estaba desesperado por no encontrarla, busco, según él en cada rincón de la casa y cada vez se convencían más de que tal vez fue secuestrada por algún enemigo. Debía salir a buscarla, pero presentía que ella aún seguía aquí y que tenían que ver esos clones porque esa tranquilidad no era normal, no creía que si en verdad no la tuvieran no estuvieran preocupados ¿O sí?

Fue al estanque donde sus hijos estaban sentados en el pasto jugando con unas cartas.

—Hagamos un trato. —habló Ranma acercándose a ellos. —Los llevo a comer un helado y después al centro comercial para comprarles un juguete, el que ustedes quieran para cada uno, si me dicen dónde está su hermana.

Los niños siguieron jugando, pero analizando la propuesta.

—También podemos jugar y si pierden me dirán donde esta y si gano tendrán eso y un extra. —propuso Ranma.

—Sabes que perderás, así que no gastaremos nuestro tiempo jugando una ronda en donde no tardaremos en ganarte. —contestó la niña.

—Y con respeto al otro trato, sugiere algo más porque ni siquiera nos llamó la atención. —dijo el niño.

Ranma pensaba en algo rápido porque no sabía en qué condiciones podría estar su hija. Tampoco creía que le hicieran algo malo, pero podría llorar y no escuchar su llanto. Al menos que…

—¡Ustedes la tiraron a la basura! —exclamó Ranma asustado.

—¿Por qué la tiraría a la basura? —se quejó la niña. — Ya te dijimos, no fuimos nosotros.

—Porque desde que nació has estado muy celosita de ella. —sonrió Ranma con burla. —Como dejaste de ser la niña de la casa.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se enojó tirando las cartas.

—Claro que sí. —dijo su hermano. —Tú fuiste la de la idea. —el niño se tapó la boca.

—¡Monstruitos clonados! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

Los niños se pusieron de pie y sonrieron con maldad.

—Entonces empieza a proponer, que nos darás a cambio. —pidió la niña.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Jejejeje. —se rieron los niños.

—Quiero comer postre en la cena, no verduras —contestó el niño. —, no quiero entrenar en todo el mes y lo que propusiste anteriormente, la nieve y un juguete.

—Bien. —aceptó Ranma. —¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo que él, pero tampoco quiero recoger mis juguetes así que tú lo harás por un mes y te dejaras que te peine y maquille cuando yo quiera y… y… —comenzó a llorar. —ser tu consentida nuevamente.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos, presentía que ese era su plan desde el principio. Hacer que su papá se desesperara, propusiera algo y llorar para que le hiciera caso. Tanto su mamá como él han estado al pendiente de su hermanita y a ellos los ignora por completo y también comenzó a sentir cierto celos y por eso acepto en la travesura.

* * *

 _Akane y Ranma llegaron con la bebé recién nacida y atrás de ellos venían los gemelos que tenían mucha hambre a pesar de que haber comido con la tía Kasumi._

— _Mamá tenemos hambre. —dijo el niño._

— _Acaban de comer, en la mesa había unas galletas ve por ellas. —contestó Akane sin dejar de ver a su pequeña hija._

 _Ranma no dijo nada y acompaño a Akane a la habitación._

 _Los gemelos se miraron y se quedaron confundidos. ¿Mamá los ignoro?_

 _Días después quisieron hacer una travesura a su padre como era casi siempre. Pusieron un pedazo de queso en un cajo de su ropa para hacerlo enojar y tener su atención. Ellos estaban escondido debajo de la cama para ver las expresiones de su padre._

— _Jejeje. —rieron._

 _Ranma entró a su habitación y percibió un olor raro, busco el olor y estaba en un cajón donde se encontraban dobladas sus camisetas._

— _¿Quién habrá puesto esto? —sacó el queso y lo llevo en una mano y con el brazo sus camisetas para llevarlas a lavar._

 _Los gemelos se quedaron tiesos, ¿Fallaron?_

 _Más tarde, pusieron mantequilla en la entrada del dojo, se pegaron a la pared cada uno en ambos lados de la puerta y escucharon unos pasos._

— _Jejejeje. —rieron los gemelos._

 _Sin embargo, vieron unas manos con un trapo que limpiaba esa parte y después no se vio y Ranma brinco ese pedazo para entrar al dojo y limpiar por dentro._

— _Ah, están aquí para entrenar, ahorita limpio y comenzaremos con la clase de hoy. —sonrió Ranma y continúo limpiando._

 _Los niños se quedaron tiesos y con la boca abierta. Fallaron nuevamente, fue cuando decidió la niña robar a su hermana y estaba segura de que así tendrían la atención que merecen._

* * *

Ella seguía llorando y Ranma dudaba que estuviera llorando de verdad, pero ya era mucho hasta que vio sus ojos rojos y eso no lo había hecho antes, con eso se convenció de que si era en serio.

—Sigue siendo mi consentida, —dijo Ranma agarrándola y abrazarla. —aunque me hagas travesuras siempre te voy a querer.

—ejem. —el niño miro a su padre.

—A ti también.

—¡Ranma! —llamó Akane. —¿Qué le hiciste?

—No le hice na…

Ranma no termino porque miro a su hija en brazos de Akane.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Cómo que donde estaba? Tú la dejaste en la habitación de los niños. —contestó Akane.

Ranma bajo a su hija y miro a sus hijos.

—Tampoco la dejaríamos adentro del baúl. —dijo el niño.

—Iré a dejarla en su cuna. —dijo Akane y entró a la casa.

Los gemelos miraron a su padre.

—¿Nos llevaras a comer helado? —dijeron.

—Su mamá fue quien la encontró así que…

Los niños hicieron puchero y al final Ranma acepto.

—Vayan a avisarle a su mamá.

Los niños corrieron a la habitación de su hermanita, pero no estaba su mamá. La niña miro el piso y estaba su muñeca tirada y tenía su cabello despeinado y luego el niño vio su carrito que estaba babeado.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —se preguntaron.

—Jejejeje.

Escucharon una risa que provenía de la cuna, los niños atragantaron y se acercaron a la bebé. Ella solo les sonreía. Los niños se miraron y volvieron a atragantar.

—Vámonos. —grito Ranma desde el primer piso.

—Ssi. —contestaron.

Salieron de la habitación aun confundidos de lo que paso, pero parece que ahora tenían a una enemiga.

* * *

 _ **Jaja estos niños, ya es hora de tengan su merecido XD Hace tiempo que no publicaba aquí, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo de los gemelos que posiblemente siga jejeje Saludos.**_


End file.
